


Rondo of Love and Despair

by serpico



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Mastermind Amami Rantarou, Minor Character Death, Other, Yandere, i used an RNG to pick out the other survivors lmfao, no spoilers for the canon plot or survivors whatsoever since this is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpico/pseuds/serpico
Summary: You thought that you were finally going to put a stop to it, but things took a turn for the worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for a discord server i'm in and they hated it (read: loved it) so i'm posting it here
> 
> don't post spoilers in the comments please and thank you

It was never meant to end up like this. For certain, you've reached a Bad End of some sort- that was what you thought when at the trial that was supposed to end this sick game, you voiced your final answer for who you thought the mastermind was. You don't remember there being a true answer to your accusation before you blacked out.

During the span of time that you were passed out, you recalled the time you spent with Rantarou Amami.

"...it's not like I've gone out with many girls in my lifetime," he said sheepishly. You were sitting in the Game Room, talking to each other to pass the time. "I just have a lot of younger sisters, so I'm used to being around women, is all."

"Is that so?" To try and suppress a giggle, you beamed widely at him.

Sweating a bit, he raised his hands slightly in defense- despite your best efforts to hide it, he could tell you were trying to tease him. "It's true, you know! When we get out of here, I can even introduce them to you, honest."

"Introducing me to your family already? I don't think we know each other well enough to be going through that stage, Amami."

"Oh, will you just stop?"

He dodged when you leaned over the table to playfully smack him, leaving the both of you laughing and then subsiding into a somewhat comfortable silence.

It was from a pleasant time- this you knew. From when you had hope of foiling the mastermind's plans before anyone could get killed. You find yourself staring at his serene smile before your dream begins to slip away, and you desperately reach out towards it, as though hoping to get it in your grasp again. If that memory was all you were allowed to hold on to, then just once, you could live with that, if it meant that you didn't have to face that harsh reality again...

However, life was rarely so forgiving. The sweet dream escaped your clutches, and you found yourself fighting desperately to hold on as you were dragged back into the nightmare of the living world.

...

The first thing you feel upon waking up is the cold tile floor. It wasn't exactly a welcoming feeling, to say the least. You're not in the most comfortable position, either, and when you attempted to move, you found that you were bound by the wrists and ankles. There's also heavy weight around your neck which feels like a collar, but you don't know why it's there since it doesn't seem like it's connected to anything.

Despite this, you managed to shift around until you sat up, surveying your surroundings. You could tell you were still locked inside this prison of a school- the windows were shut and barbed wire was wrapped in front of them. It looked like the bedrooms you were staying in before, but larger and a bit more comfortable, as though it were actually someone's living space. Decorating the walls are a few rather large and expensive-looking flat-screen televisions. On further inspection of the bed, the sheets are rather messy. Someone is obviously occupying this room besides you.

You think back to before you passed out at the trial, and who you pointed your finger at. It really couldn't have been anyone else, as much as you didn't want to admit it. You had built such a strong friendship with him, and yet, you couldn't ignore the evidence that was brought up.

"I would say 'Ah, you're finally awake,' but that's honestly a cliche."

You turn towards the door, wincing as you have to twist your back a little to get a good look at him. Amami's standing there in the doorway with one hand on the doorknob, looking down at you with a knowing smile. He walks in and closes the door behind him, moving past you to sit on the bed. He's hunched over with his elbows on his knees, looking over your bound form for a moment before you speak up.

"Amami... was it really you? Are you..."

He held back a laugh, face scrunched up due to the effort, and shrugged. "You were always pretty terrible at reading the situation. Do you need me to explain again? Here- you're currently tied up in a room that doesn't look like anyone else's, but that I'm somehow able to enter. Can you figure it out from there?"

His voice oozes with a poisonous sarcasm, and he obviously doesn't expect you to answer, instead searching for the look of horror on your face. You feel tears well up in your eyes- how could he still act like he's the exact same person you became friends with at a time like this?

"I guess I should explain myself, huh? You must be pretty mad at me for tricking you like this. I'm still the same guy from before, though, just hid a few important things from you. I could have killed you by now, by the way."

"Where are the other students?" Despite your situation, you tried to sound brave, but your voice cracks and you just wish you could pretend you weren't scared out of your mind right now.

Amami rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his hand. "Still worrying about everyone else at a time like this? That's so like you. They're okay.... for now."

With his free hand, he snapped his fingers, and the televisions sprang to life. The other survivors- Angie, Miu, Kiibo, and Saihara- were onscreen, each on a separate television set. All were in a different room, and inferring from the themes of each one and your past experiences, you had a very, very bad idea about what was going to happen to them.

"Please, don't kill them! I don't care what you do to me, just let them go...!" You cried out, not caring about how you acted in front of him now. Your friends were in danger, and even worse, he was going to make you watch them die. Everyone was confused and obviously scared, especially poor Saihara, who you found yourself growing close to as well. You didn't think you could bear to watch any of them get killed, though.

"I think now is a good time to explain my talent," Amami interrupted, speaking over the cries of help from the rest of the survivors (besides Angie, who seemed to be examining her surroundings curiously.) He dug a complex-looking remote out of his pocket, waving it in front of your face. "This is a pretty odd way to demonstrate it, but I'm the Super High School Level Executioner. I used to help out the prison officers with getting rid of their death row inmates- they liked me because my way of doing things was fast and efficient. Eventually, I got rid of the whole queue entirely- when they sentenced someone to death, they let me take care of them immediately after.

"That eventually got boring, though. I didn't want to just keep quickly disposing of people- I mean, where's the fun in that? So that's where I got this fun idea: take a good chunk of the inmates and subject them to a killing game, much like the one you're in. It took me a while to convince the warden to do it, but he agreed eventually. We decided that we'd tamper with your memories, since some of you got in for murder and we knew you'd probably try to slaughter everyone else to get out."

What...? You, and everyone else, were in jail for committing crimes...? You looked back at the screens in horror, unable to fathom that any single one of them could break the law. You couldn't picture them hurting a fly at all. Amami gets up from the bed and walks around to your front casually, as if you were just having a casual chat about the weather rather than stuck in this nightmare.

"I should mention that we knew each other before, too. In fact, you were someone special to me, but you hated me. I'm not going to explain why, because you've already ended up hating me again, anyway. I have faith that you'll come to see my side of things eventually, but worst-case scenario, I can always tamper with your memories again. But first, I have a proposition for you."

He walks around you, and you hear him sit down behind you and pull you into his lap. You struggle, but he has a firm hold on you, his arms wrapped around your waist. His hands are grasping yours, and you find that he's making you hold the remote. Upon closer inspection, one side has four buttons of different colors, while the other has a slightly larger button that's red in color. You can only assume what each one corresponds to.

"The top buttons are to start their executions, obviously. The bottom one corresponds to your collar- if you press it, poison darts will eject from it and put you to sleep permanently. So I'm giving you a choice... you can kill them all yourself and live happily with me, or you can die to save them all. What do you think? That sounds pretty good, right? Then, I'm leaving it to you. Take all the time you need."

Obviously, you're scared, but it's clear to you what you have to pick. One life for multiple wasn't bad at all, and you were ready to die anyway. Biting your lip, your thumb moves towards the bottom button, and you shut your eyes, tears spilling out as you pressed it, awaiting your own execution. And then...

...  
...  
...

...Nothing happened. You pressed it again, wondering if it was stuck, but you didn't feel anything. One more time, and still nothing happened. You heard Amami's ear-splitting laughter behind you, and he seemed to be genuinely amused, lifting an arm away in a gesture which you could only assume was wiping away his tears. The situation dawns on you suddenly, and you feel despair start to cloud your heart, your gaze going back and forth from the remote to the monitors.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry, it was just so hilarious... I'm not stupid, you know. I figured you would pick that if I gave the option to you. But I'm afraid that the choice was never yours in the first place, and it was merely a test. It's heartwarming to see that you value their lives more than their own, but unfortunately, I can't say that I feel the same. How about you say goodbye?"

Guiding his hand to your own again, he presses the top buttons for you, and you look down as much as you can, unable to bear watching them die in front of you. You couldn't possibly cover your ears with the way he's holding you, so you're forced to listen to their mangled screams as you can only imagine what's happened to them. However brutal they must have been, though, none wracked you more than what you assume was Saihara's voice, using his last breaths to call out your name before his untimely end.

After that, there was only the sounds of whatever mechanisms were used being turned off, and then the room was filled with your sobs. Amami said nothing, but held you closer, burying his face into the crevice between your neck and shoulder and planting a faint kiss there. After a while, you could no longer shed any more tears, and instead lay there in his lap, hiccuping and trembling. Everyone was dead but you and Amami. You had to watch them all get killed, every single one, all of the other 15 students... and you just wanted to die yourself.

It was a while before you gathered the courage to speak to him again, and when you did, your voice was weak. "Amami..."

"Yes?"

"Please just kill me, too. I can't stay with you. I don't have anything else to live for."

He was silent for a moment, but you could feel his smiling lips against your skin. "Even before you lost your memories, you liked someone else, too... funny how that turns out, isn't it? But I can't let you go. Now that I finally have you where I want you..."

You gulped back your fear, trying to sound strong again. "Amami. Kill me."

"Like I said, I'm not letting you go. If you really don't have anything else to live for, then live for my sake, instead. I know that you'll come to love me eventually." He turns your head towards him to press a kiss against your lips and catch the tears that were stuck on your cheeks. "I'll take good care of you. I'll buy you nice clothes and I'll feed you and clean you every day. I can even read stories to you. Doesn't that sound better?"

Parting your lips slightly, you wanted to respond, but you found that you no longer had the strength to. Despair had consumed you, and all you could do was stare blankly ahead.

"I love you. I've always loved you. So now, I'll take what's mine and make you love me, too."


End file.
